Wheee
by Universe32
Summary: it's the middle of the night, i'm bored, i'v just read alot of bad fanfiction. i have NO idea what i am even doing... what s this shit...? what.do.i.care.i.just.do.what.the.fuck.i.want.agdsgargunaweivewairvniaer
1. FUCK YEAH

**Chapter 1**

**FUCK YEAH!**

today was AWESOME, nothing but Awesome...nessss~

Alpha was minding her own bisnessss being awesome howgivesaflyingfuckanyway and all that stuff that you do when no one is watching and other shit.

when Syntax came fwooping from the sky with LOLs and Rainbows.

"hey!"

"hey~o" Alpha replyed trying to ignore his awesomenesssss...

"what are you doing...?"

"reading a book..." And then there was a book.

"kay... WANT TO TROLLLL SOME PEOPLE~?" Syntax had a smile on his face that would make even the happy-ist of trolls Jelly.

"no thank you, i'm reading." and she was.

"but i'm bored..~ Alfred is no fun, he just keeps saying 'WTF WTF WHERE AM I? WHY ARE YOU FLOATING? WHY AM I A SQURRLE!'

..." Syntax sighed "srsly... what guy is no fun, alway FREAKIN OUT! why can't he just do what a normal person does and BLA BLA BLA"

Alpha was ignoring him and reading her book, books are fun somtimes :D

"BLA BLA BLA Alfred BLA BLA BLA muffins BLA BLA BLA MAYONEG- hay are you even paying attention to me...?"

"oh, sorry i was to busy NOT GIVING A FUCKTALOO!" Alpha facebooked Syntax and ran away giggleing wildly like a little bitch and loved it.

Syntax was about to blow a assket, but stayed carm and floated over to the wild giggleing fangirl. annnd POTATO.

"ow, what was that for...?" Alpha touched her POTATOed head

"no one, i repeet... NO ONE. walks more Swag then me..." Syntax walked away with his arms waving around wildly like a boss and jumped off a cloud.

**Alpha: THIS DOSN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WHA DA FUQ!**

**Syntax: well at least i'm still a boss!**

**Alpha: your not a boss. you, where NEVER. the boss.**

**Syntax: how hertful... ;_; **

**Syntax: if you went my friend i would knife you... but your my friend, so i shall not...**

**Me: what are you doing in my house...? ._.**


	2. I STILL DON'T KNOW

Chapter 2

I STILL DON'T KNOW...

"Let's Play With DOLLSSSSSSSS~!"

"WHAT.?" Alpha looked as Syntax with a burning fire inside of her face.

"if you can do anything why are you playing with dolls...?"

"DONE OF YOU BISERNESSS!" Syntax played with AJ and Dashie while making an awesome face.

"is that a pony? I LOVE PONYS!" and then thay brohoofed

Syntax and Alpha where playing with Pony Dolls, and being awesome and shit.

"hay Alpha, who is your favorite pony...? mine is Rainbow dash, she so awesome"

"like like Derpy." Syntax just looked at her "GET THE FUCK OUT."

(REMEMBER: EVERYONE LIKES PONYS!)

*scribble* *scribble* *scribble* "i'm so fucking bored!" Syntax looked at his picture of rainbow dash, it was awesome.

Syntax sighed "why did i have to take Alpha out of igsistence..." Syntax sighed and continued drawing the most awesome pony ever, Rainbow Dash.

"stupid Alpha why didn't she give into the awesomeness that is rainbow dash..."

Syntax muttered as he drew her rainbow hair.

*scribble* *scribble* *scribble* *scribble*

"WELCOME BACK MY FRIEND!"

"what the fuck am i?"

"YOUR IM MY HOUSE!"

"I'm in house?"

"no, MY house. in the middle of the street!"

"what am i doing in your house?"

"who is your favourt pony?"

"rainbow dash. but why am i in your hou-"

"YESSSS!" Syntax dances around the room like a boss.

"why are you dancing?"

"becarse rainbow dash is best pony"

"DAMN STRAIGHT BITCH" and then they brohoofed

**me: good night bitches, i'm bored (and scared)**

**me: BETTER GET MASELF SOME TUMsss~! :D**


	3. MAsterclass

Chapter 3

MAsterclass

Alpha looked over on the cloud, there was a piano.

"How did a Piano get on a cloud?"

Syntax justs shruged and made his way over to the piano.

Alpha sat down nexted to him "can you play the piano?"

"well of couse i can!" Syntax played the piano, it was Horrible.

"... whats the matter?"

"um...no no nothing..."

"go on."

"well it want really good was it...?"

Syntax just looked at her, he tryed to stay carm...

"well, you didn't play it very well..."

"OH DID I?"

"No, not really no..."

"well this isn"t my kind of music, thats all..."

"isn't it?"

"Nooooo"

"what is your kind of music?"

"this is my kind of music" Syntax put a music sheet on top of the old one and smiled

"play it."

"that is it?"

"I SAID PLAY IT BITCH" syntax shouted geting up from the seat and looking angry at the now slightly scared Alpha.

Alpha played the music, it wasn't a very good song, but Syntax was really scary then he was angry...

as she played the song the piano started falling, and it was gone.

"this still dosen't make any sense..."

"SHUT UP BITCH"

**Syntax:GAH! I'M SO MAD!**

**Me: where is the lid?**

**Syntax: *shrugs***


End file.
